Ending the Wait
by Kel56
Summary: Trigger warning: Suicide The world is just a waiting area for death and Kenma is done waiting. If death won't come for him, he will go to it. Apparently he isn't the only one.


_Warning: This story contains suicide and thoughts of suicide. If You are easily triggered by this, please, DO NOT READ. If you are struggling with suicidal thoughts, please reach out and get help. Your life is precious and you are amazing and deserve happiness._

_Second part to "Colorless." The stories are separated since they don't belong to the same fandom and aren't really separate chapters. Hope you enjoy! Comments are appreciated._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There is no point to life. There never was. The world was only a waiting area for death, and now, that wait was almost over. Kenma didn't know what came after, but it didn't matter. Nothing or everything, anything was better than here.

He climbed up the last flight of stairs of the tall corporate building with no real urgency in his footsteps. He opened the door, fighting the wind to crack it just enough to slip through and onto the roof. There was no point in looking around to see if anyone else was there. Not on a day like today. Not in this awful weather. No one could stop him anyway. His mind was made up. He was going to do this. He was going to end this meaningless wait.

He kept up his unhurried pace to cross the distance to the edge of the roof and wondered if Kuroo and Shoyo had found the letters he left yet. It didn't really matter.

He knew he would be missed. He knew his death would hurt some people and maybe that's why he had stayed for so long. Maybe that's why he kept waiting; because Kuroo and Shoyo would miss him and they would be hurt, but that wasn't enough reason anymore. There weren't any reasons left worth staying.

Kuroo would move on. He would be sad at first, but he would move on. He had Bokuto and the team to hold him up. He didn't need Kenma. No one did. And it was better that way.

Shoyo would move on too. He would probably cry at first, but he could never stay down long. And eventually he would forget Kenma ever existed. And it was better that way.

Kenma had already decided this. The tear that ran down his cheek now was dried quickly by cold wind, and it was better that way.

It was time to put an end to all of this. The wait was almost over. Just a few feet away now. It was so close. Kenma slowed his pace, edging towards the short barrier before looking over at the ground below.

This was it. This was where it would end.

Once he climbed up, if he stood up, even if he changed his mind, it would likely be too late. Once he climbed up, there would be no turning back.

He sat on the barrier facing away from the rest of the world.

He closed his eyes.

This was really it.

This was the end.

No more meaningless wait.

No more pain.

No more anything.

This was good bye.

Whether it was fear or excitement coursing through him and causing him to shake, he didn't know. It didn't matter. That would end too. Everything would end.

With trembling hands and legs, eyes still closed, he pushed himself to stand. Carefully, though there was no reason to be careful any longer, he moved his feet closer to the edge till the heels of his feet were hanging off.

He leaned back.

It was too late for regrets, but he had none. It was too late to change his mind, but he didn't want to. It was too late to keep trying, but he'd already given up.

There was no flash of memories before his eyes. There was no scream escaping his lips. Just the rush of air by his ears and the feeling that nothing was quite real.

Maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was just a dream.

He had to be sure. He opened his eyes.

It wasn't a dream. The roof was above him.

But a pair of eyes was also above him.

A pair of eyes that belonged to another man, one he couldn't place a name to for he had never seen this man before. A man with sad eyes and dark blue hair.

A man who was also standing on the barrier.

Who also moved to the edge.

He probably fell too, but Kenma didn't see because everything was black.

And his wait was over.


End file.
